dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Blaze Wikia:Global Hub/Guides/Tower of Nightmare
Tower of Nightmare Guide In this mode (described in detail here), you will challenge 7 floors, each of them being kept by an arena team. The higher the number of the floor, the higher was the ranking of the corresponding player the previous week, up to top5 players in the last floor. Just like arena, this mode is currently split in hero and buster leagues. So, how to beat all the floors in order to acquire the corresponding rewards ? First, you can refer to the Arena Guide, as in Nightmare you basically fight arena teams with your own arena team. However, there are 3 main differences with arena : - you cannot afford to let your units dying before the last floors if you cannot revive them regularly, as you have to beat 7 teams in a row if you want to acquire all the rewards, so it is useful to have some heal, shield, taunt, etc ; - all buffs and summons remain between each floor, and keys remain summoned, which should enable your team to burst the ennemy team more easily, even though it may be a stronger team ; - you can buy a one-use skill among revive, invincibility and attack buff, which you should keep for the last floors, or at a floor you cannot beat otherwise. So, in the end, if you cannot beat the nightmare with your arena team, here are some improvements you can add in order to complete it. Note that in the buster league, it is much harder if you do not have a lot of MAX Transcended (including Transcended Blackaria, a must for survivability for a while) as the stat difference between keys and transcended is just too big to be solved easily : - add some incanters/buffers in your team, such as Friendly Belle Snow in hero mode, or Dark Soul Sasha and Transcended Ravengale in buster mode ; - Transcended Gaela is particularly good in buster mode too, as she can just activate her MAX passive easily on the first floors, then swipe the following floors ; - CDR (Cooldown Reduction), attack speed and buffs are very useful in this mode, in order to recover you skills quickly between each floor, so playing Main Character Magnify Priest (2nd active maxed) in hero mode may help too ; - Having to die in order to maximize his potential is not very relevant in this mode, so the likes of Messenger Shabelle and Kymael the Just are less relevant as do not really want them to die (particularly if you put them in helper, see after) ; - Better place tanky units in the helper spots. Indeed, if an unit in the helper spot dies, it cannot be revived ; - Try to use your Nightmare skill in the last floor you can beat, or eventually in a previous floor if it seems harder to beat. Usually, the invincibility skill is adviced, but the revive skill in hero mode in a team where you don't have any revive can be interesting if well timed. Otherwise, you can as well use the attack buff skill when you have troubles on a floor you would like to burst. - Transcended Manalandy is extremely useful, since she enables to keep your buffs between each floor.